


Marriage

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían is about to marry Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Walking among the trees of Lothlórien, a soft sigh passing over her lips, Celebrían wondered at the beauty of her home. Here she had lived with her family, friends, for many years and though she had lived in many places in the course of her long time, here is where she felt most at home. Imladris was lovely and she had loved every moment there when she lived there with her parents and when she would visit after, but Lothlórien held a special place in her heart. All around her, she could see leaves of gold and the smooth grey bark of the trees, shining as though they were made of precious metals in the sunlight.   
  
No fairer a place had she ever known and she wasn’t sure that there ever would be so fair a land as this. Her fingers ran lightly over the bark of the nearest tree, lips curving into a smile. The trees in Imladris were not like this. The beauty here could never be replicated.  
  
In a dress of shimmering green and waves of silver hair falling down her back, Celebrían looked and felt as though she belonged here. Imladris was different and fear gripped her at the thought of living there. Oh, she knew she would be welcome, that Elrond loved her and so did the people there but some fears didn’t need reason to plague someone. And plague her they did. Even with a year to prepare, the fears still came.  
  
Behind her, the soft clearly of a throat could be heard calling for her attention. As she turned, she relaxed and her smile grew at the sight of her father, silver-haired like her but taller and a more commanding a presence than she was.  
  
“It is time to go, iellig. Elrond awaits you.” His smile was gentle, eyes proud, and her heart leapt at the mention of Elrond, fears washing away. No matter what she was afraid of, she knew Elrond loved her and she belonged with him. And her father was right, they needed to go. Already she had waited a year and it had felt long enough without lingering now. With a delighted laugh, feeling almost like an elfling again, she moved to meet her father.  
  
“Then we should not keep him waiting.” Her excitement was practically palpable and she told herself that, soon, all her fears would be proven groundless. In the year they’d been betrothed, neither had felt any less in love than they had on day one. Both still wanted the other. And, soon, they would exchange rings and consummate their marriage. She wasn’t afraid but she was nervous and anxious. As anyone would be so close to their wedding.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Travel between Lothlórien and Imladris was slow. Too slow for Celebrían who could barely stand the pace they had set. Galadriel tried to calm her daughters anxiety though her parents understood how she felt. As long as the tradition year betrothal felt, it would be worth it, they knew, once the couple were married and spent the rest of their lives together. It had been worth it for them, after all. Especially now as they watched their only child prepare to marry. So they spent the journey finding way to distract her and keep her calm.  
  
And once they arrived, it was a near impossible task to keep Celebrían from seeking out Elrond before she could get ready for the ceremony. Galadriel led her away and she was quickly surrounded by ladies helping to prepare her. A pale blue gown had been made for her, silver thread used to sew in a design of flowers, trees and leaves. Behind her, Galadriel carefully weaved ribbons through her daughters hair, colored the same as her dress and the ladies around her made last minute adjustments to everything, making sure she looked just right for what was to come.  
  
Often Celebrían  had to clean her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was nervous, excited, anxious, happy, scared. Just a wave of emotions rushing over her all at once and she constantly found herself clinging to Galadriel, struggling to control her breathing. How could she be so nervous now? She had been counting down the days to this, she told herself that she should feel like this.  
  
“Celebrían, pinig, calm yourself. There is nothing to fear, no need to be so anxious. You go to marry a man whom you have given your heart, who loves you with the same passion. And you have not chosen wrong.” She pulled her daughter close against her, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her mother, so rarely wrong, was right. She knew it but hearing it from another, from someone who she trusted above all, was a comfort and she soon calmed. Nodding against her mother, holding on just a moment more, she leaned back.  
  
“I am ready.” She said this slowly, taking another moment to ensure she really was and not about to start crying again. Enough tears had been shed already, no more need to be. Not on a happy day like this. Clearing her face of any evidence of her tears for the last time, Celebrían  looked around at everyone who was there to support her and smiled, brightening as her mother placed a thin but elegant circlet upon her head.  
  
“Soon to be the Lady of Imladris. Come, it is time.” She took her daughters hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and led her to the Hall of Fire where her father and Elrond waited. And there, in the light streaming into the room and a small fire roaring nearby, all of her fears and worries faded completely.   
  
Today she would be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic revised on April 9th, 2014.


End file.
